I know what this is, A Seven Year BitchNewer
by McProbie
Summary: Tony has had feelings for little agent McGee ever since he first saw him. Can Tony finally tell McGee how he feels? McNozzo. M rated for later material!
1. Chapter 1

_**** Please Read and Review. I love people's opinions so don't be shy. Say what you like about it :) I won't get mad. This is only chapter one so stay with me and you will get more chapters haha. This chapter is obviously not rates M but the later chapters will be. This is a McNozzo so if you don't like that then don't read it. It's a simple as that :) Again please READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. And I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Tony**_

I looked around the office. Ziva was sitting at her desk, writing away on a report due that day. Boss man was nowhere to be found. Gibbs was only there when you didn't want him to be. I smiled over at Tim, who was typing away at his desk. Not sure what he was working on but by the look on the young agents face it was something he found was important.

Me having nothing to do, I got up and walked over to his desk. "Hey Probie!" I said with a big grin.

He was looking fine, as usual. He wore jeans today, though, which meant he was doing his laundry. He looked up at me with big green eyes. "Yes Tony?" He asked non-enthusiastically.

I frowned. "Come on, Probie! It's Friday! We have off tomorrow…hopefully." I said patting his shoulder.

His shoulder was boney now except for his newly formed muscles. Well the barely there muscles. The new McGee was great to look at. I mean don't get me wrong, he was amazing to look at before, but now he is twenty-five pounds lighter and still smokin' hot. I snickered. He shook his head and looked back at his computer screen. I leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He looked over at me.

"To close for comfort, Tony." He stated breathing his fruity smelling breath on my cheek. I felt my face get a bit hot and backed off a bit so he couldn't see me blush.

"Sorry." I said looking at him and smiling. "So what are you working on, McGoober?" I asked trying to read what was on the screen.

"Just a little short story I have been working on." He stated and started typing away again.

"I thought you use your good old fashioned type writer for that?" I asked a bit confused.

"Well, when I am writing just something short like this, I use a computer. So if I want to add to it and make it a bigger story than it is, then I can just type it out on my type writer." He said, waving his hands around and making typing signals. He was so animated when he talked about things that he likes. "So that saves me from wasting my ink and paper for my type writer." He finished.

I think I missed a few things he said because he looked at me for an answer. "Oh yea. I gotcha." I said nodding my head and giving him thumbs up. "So Probie, you wanna go and grab some grub?" I asked hoping it didn't sound too weird. It's been seven years and I haven't said anything to him about my feelings towards him. He looked up at me suspiciously.

"I think I'll pass Tony. I don't want to get poisoned." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I hated when he did that. It felt like he was probing me for answers.

"Come on dude! I'm not going to poison you." I said laughing it off avoiding his eyes. I looked over at Ziva and she was listening in on our conversation. Her eyes were narrowed at me just like McGee.

"Sorry Tony, I do have left over pizza calling my name at home." He said with a smile. My stomach flipped.

"Alright, how about you Ziva?" I asked covering my failure. She smiled and shook her head.

"I do want to talk to you about something though." She said motioning me over. She looked at me straight in the eyes and motioned me closer. "Meet me in the elevator in five minutes." She whispered. I laughed a bit, but then I looked at her. She was serious.

"Ok, ok." I said backing off. McGee looked over at us.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Mind your own, Probie." I said scoffing. He shook his head and shut down his computer. He grabbed his coat and started to head towards the elevator. I put my hand up as he walked by. He looked at me with a bit of terror in his eyes. Not enough to show it on his face, but enough to know what was coming. I slapped him on the back of the head and he walked away giving me a dirty look. I watched him leave. Ziva was shaking her head at me when I came back to reality.

"You're never going to get him like that." She said. My face dropped in shock.

"SHHHHH." I slammed my finger over my mouth. "How long have you known!" I whispered ferociously. She laughed.

"Since I first saw you two together." She smiled ear to ear. "He is really cute." She said winking. I growled towards her. "Calm down, DiNozzo. I'm not going to make a move. I think that it's cute, ya know, you two." She said motioning towards me. I bit my bottom lip.

"It's not us two." I plainly stated. "It's my feelings alone. This is a one sided relationship." I said sitting back at my desk. I sighed and put my feet up. I rustled through a stack of cases on my desk.

"You know Tony that if you tell him things my work out the way you want them to." She said. Her face was serious and kind.

"You know rule number twelve and plus, Probie is a major geek, but I don't think he swings my way." I said starting to write out some paper work. I looked at the clock. "Six o'clock on a Friday night and I am here doing paper work with you. I should be out doing something." I said waving my hands in the air. She smiled at me.

"Tony, don't get flustered over this. And this is not about paperwork on a Friday night." She smiled slyly. I took a deep breath.

"Just get back to work."


	2. Note

For all you awesome Bros who have been following my stories I just wanted to give you a big thanks! I am so glad that so many people are still reading them. I actually never thought that I was that good but I do love writing so I started to put my stories on the web. Well thank you again! I am switching over to a new name so please find me there! I am going to leave it at the bottom of my rant haha. Anywho, it is going to be different stuff that I am writing but I am pretty excited about it! I am still going to write my smut, but the first story that I am going to put up is going to be in the horror category :D I hope everyone enjoys it just as much as everyone enjoyed the stories I put up on this name. Also along with me switching over to a new name, I am NOT finishing any of the stories that I left open. I am so sorry to say that. But I just lost interest in them. Well, I think that is it for my rant. Sooooo please please I hope you guys will check out my new name! And thank you again! (I know I said that like 3 times already haha)

_**New Name: CutieCry**_


End file.
